The effect of molecular conformation on reactivity of amino nitrogen compounds will be studied. Examples are chosen both to demonstrate how important lone pair interactions with other electrons in molecules are, and to allow preparation of compounds having previously unknown functionality. Forcing adjacent nitrogen lone pairs to be gauche to each other will minimize direct interaction of the lone pairs, and the 1,2-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octyl system will be employed to ake unusually stable examples of functionalities which are usually too unstable for isolation; triazanes, tetrazanes, 3-hexazenes, and halolohydrazines will be studied. Conversely, if N2 is sp2 hybridized, an unusually large interaction of the N1 and N2 lone pairs will result, and unusually great reactivity is predicted for such hydrazones. Study of proton transfer and nucleophilicity of hydrazines with constrained relative geometry at nitrogen is proposed to provide new insight into anomeric effects and Alpha-effects.